parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
NimbusKidsMovies' Channel
The List of Movie/TV Show Spoofs: #101 Cartoon Animated Characters #101 Cartoon Animated Characters 2: Matt's London Adventure #64 Zoo Lane (NimbusKidsMovies Version) #A Cartoon Animated Life #A Ovide in Central Park (NimbusKidsMovies Version) #A Big Bear Movie #An Extremely Big Bear Movie #Abadas (NimbusKidsMovies Version) #Bongo (Bolt) #All Cartoon Animated Characters Go To Heaven #All Cartoon Animated Characters Go To Heaven 2 #All Hail Bongo #Alpha and Omega (NimbusKidsMovies Version) #Alpha and Omega 2: A Hop-iday Adventure (NimbusKidsMovies Version) #Alpha and Omega 3: The Great Kangaroo Games (NimbusKidsMovies Version) #Alpha and Omega 4: The Legend of the Saw Tooth Cave (NimbusKidsMovies Version) #Bongo-Tikki-Tavi #A Junior Secret of NIMH #A Junior Tale #A Junior Tale 2: Matt Goes West #A Junior Tale 3: The Treasure of Manhattan Island #A Junior Tale 4: The Mystery of the Night Monster #Holly's Closet #Animaniacs (NimbusKidsMovies Version) #Lili and Raggles (Lilo and Stitch) #Astroblast (NimbusKidsMovies Version) #Atlantis: The Lost Empire (NimbusKidsMovies Version) #Atomic Rosie #Atomic Rosie: Master Detective #Rastamouse (Scaredy Squirrel) #Barnyard (NimbusKidsMovies Version) #Beauty and the Bear (NimbusKidsMovies Version) #Beauty and the Bear 2: The Enchanted Christmas (NimbusKidsMovies Version) #Beauty and the Bear 3: Rosie's Magical World #Bedknobs and Broomsticks (NimbusKidsMovies Version) #Bongo's Ark Lark #Rosie and Friends: Into the City #Rosie Dinky Doo #Rosie (Strawberry Shortcake) #Rosie the Explorer #Rosie the Explorer: The Movie #Rosiehontas #Rosiehontas 2: Journey to a New World #Rosielina #Rosiestasia #Big Hero 6 (NimbusKidsMovies Version) #Black Koda #Brave (NimbusKidsMovies Version) #Brother Bear (NimbusKidsMovies Version) #Brother Bear 2 (NimbusKidsMovies Version) #Bubble Guppies (NimbusKidsMovies Version) #Roo's Kangaroo Days #Dodgerington #Captain Ovide: The First Avenger #Captain Ovide: The Winter Platypus #Captain Matt #Willcules #Ice Age (NimbusKidsMovies Version) #Ice Age 2: The Meltdown (NimbusKidsMovies Version) #Ice Age 3: Dawn of the Dinosaurs (NimbusKidsMovies Version) #Ice Age 4: Continental Drift (NimbusKidsMovies Version) #Cartoon Animated All-Stars to the Rescue #Cartoon Animated Movie (Bee Movie) #Cartoon Animated Park: Bigger, Longer and Uncut #Cartoon Animated Run #Cartoon Animated Story #Cartoon Animated Story 2 #Cartoon Animated Story 3 #Cartoon Animated Tales #Cartoon Animated Treasure Island #Cartoon Animated Characters (Cars) #Cartoon Animated Characters 2 (Cars 2) #Cartoon Animated Characters (Planes) #Cartoon Animated Characters: Fire and Rescue #Cartoon Animated Characters from Space #The Cartoon Animated Characters (The Muppets (2011)) #Cartoon Animated Characters Most Wanted #Cartoon Animated Characters Inc. #Cartoon Animated Characters University #Cartoon AnimatedTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp #Cartoon Animatedtubbies #Cartoon Animatedz #Matt and Yuri (Tom and Huck) #The Cartoon Animated Characters Movie #Cartoon Animated Characters in Paris: The Movie #Cartoon Animated Characters Go Wild #Cartoon Animated Characters (Rugrats) #Doe the Cowardly Koala Bear Cub #Doe the Science Koala Bear Cub #The Koala Bear Cub Prince #Doe vs #Chuggington (NimbusKidsMovies Version) #Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs (NimbusKidsMovies Version) #Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2 (NimbusKidsMovies Version) #Codename: Kids Next Door (NimbusKidsMovies Version) #Scaredy Squirrel and the Beanstalk #Scaredy Squirrel Clubhouse #Scaredy Squirrel's Christmas Carol #Scaredy Squirrel, Bongo and Big Bear in The Three Musketeers #Ovide and Friends #Ovide's Great Adventure: The Movie #Ovide Jones #Ovide Learns About Sportsmanship #Curious Raggles #Curious Raggles:The Movie #Mi's Clues #Deadly Friend (NimbusKidsMovies Animal Style) #Despicable Me (NimbusKidsMovies Version) #Despicable Me 2 (NimbusKidsMovies Version) #Cartoon Animated Characters (Minions) #Diary of a Wimpy Kid (NimbusKidsMovies Version) #Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Duncan Payine Rules (NimbusKidsMovies Version) #Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Dog Days (NimbusKidsMovies Version) #NimbusKidsMovies' Animated Storybook: The Bear King (NimbusKidsMovies Version) #NimbusKidsMovies' Animated Storybook: Rosiehontas #NimbusKidsMovies' Animated Storybook: The Animal Mechanical of Notre Dame #NimbusKidsMovies' Sing Along Songs: Heigh Ho #NimbusKidsMovies' Sing Along Songs: You Can Fly #NimbusKidsMovies' Sing Along Songs: The Bare Necessities #NimbusKidsMovies' Sing Along Songs: Under the Sea #NimbusKidsMovies' Sing Along Songs: Be our Guest #NimbusKidsMovies' Sing Along Songs: Friend Like Me #NimbusKidsMovies' Sing Along Songs: Circle of Life #Earth to Rosie #Escape from Planet Earth (NimbusKidsMovies Version) #Will Hood #Everything's Florence #Family Bear #Fantasia (NimbusKidsMovies Version) #Fantasia 2000 (NimbusKidsMovies Version) #FernGully: The Last Rainforest (NimbusKidsMovies Version) #Finding Little Bear #Fraggle Rock (NimbusKidsMovies Version) #Free Cartoon Animated Characters (Free Birds) #Frozen (NimbusKidsMovies Version) #Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends (NimbusKidsMovies Version) #Matt (Franklin) #Matt and Friends (Franklin and Friends) #Matt and the Red Knight #Matt's Magic Christmas #Back to School with Matt #Matt and the Preschool Kid Treasure #Fun and Fancy Free (NimbusKidsMovies Version) #Mollybolt Meets Matt #Mollybolt's Sunny Patch Friends #Florence in Wonderland #Florence (Olive the Ostrich) #Florence (Peppa Pig) #Harlem Nights (NimbusKidsMovies Version) #Pulp Fiction (NimbusKidsMovies Version) #Go Will Go! #GoAnimate! The Movie (NimbusKidsMovies Version) #GoAnimate! The Movie 2 (NimbusKidsMovies Version) #GoAnimate! The Movie 3 (NimbusKidsMovies Version) #GoAnimate! The Movie 4 (NimbusKidsMovies Version) #Guess How Much I Love You (NimbusKidsMovies Version) #Help! I'm a Cartoon Animated #Hey Will (Hey Arnold) #Hey Will: The Movie #Home Alone (NimbusKidsMovies Version) #Home on the Range (NimbusKidsMovies Version) #Home (NimbusKidsMovies Version) #Hoodwinked (NimbusKidsMovies Version) #Hoodwinked Too! Hood vs Evil (NimbusKidsMovies Version) #Hop (NimbusKidsMovies Version) #Horrid Duncan Payine #Raggles in the Big Blue House #Roquefort, Alvin n Rae #Roquefort, Alvin n Rae's Big Picture Show #Hotel Transylvania (NimbusKidsMovies Version) #How to Train Your Animal (NimbusKidsMovies Version) #How to Train Your Animal 2 (NimbusKidsMovies Version) #Raggles the Rabbit Learning: Making Friends #Raggles the Rabbit Learning: Sharing and Caring #Raggles the Rabbit Learning: Helping Others #Raggles the Rabbit Playtime: Cowboy Raggles #Raggles the Rabbit Playtime: Detective Hubie #Raggles the Rabbit Playtime: Raggles Party #Raggles the Rabbit: Seasons of Giving #Raggles the Rabbt: Springtime with Fievel #Raggles' Grand Adventure: The Search for Matt #Inside Out (NimbusKidsMovies Version) #Bongo and Raggles: The Movie #Reader Rabbit: Rabbit Genius #Raggles and Company #Matt Ahoy! #Matt and the Giant Peach #Matt and Ovide (Zack and Quack) #Matt and Holly #Matt and Holly's Little Kingdom #Matt's Cartoon Animatedland Adventures #Make Way for Matt #Matt in Cartoon Animatedland #Raggles the JetRabbit #Kung Fu Kangaroo (NimbusKidsMovies Version) #Kung Fu Kangaroo 2 (NimbusKidsMovies Version) #Legends of Oz: Rosie's Return #Mattcchio #Willladdin #Willladdin 2: The Return of Lord Rothbart #Willladdin 3: The King of Thieves #Willladdin Activity Center #MathQuest with Willladdin #Reading Quest with Willladdin #Will Time #Willladdin (TV Series) #Little Cartoon Animated Heroes #Little Matt: Adventures in Slumberland #Looney Tunes Back in Action (NimbusKidsMovies Version) #Madagascar (NimbusKidsMovies Version) #Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa (NimbusKidsMovies Version) #Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted (NimbusKidsMovies Version) #Rosie's Playhouse #Rosie's Playhouse 2: Bongo's Great Adventure #Make Mine Music (NimbusKidsMovies Version) #Mike the Knight and Tree Fu Tom Rescue Rangers #MegaBongo #Melody Time (NimbusKidsMovies Version) #Kangaroos Don't Dance #Bongo (Turbo) #Big Bear Clause is Coming to Town #Bongo Clause is Coming to Town #Mr. Bongo and Will #Moshi Cartoon Animated Characters the Movie #Monster House (NimbusKidsMovies Version) #My Big Big Friend (NimbusKidsMovies Version) #My Little Cartoon Animated Character: Friendship is Magic #Rosielan #Rosielan 2 #Rosie Poppins #Rosie White and the Seven Cartoon Junior Characters #Ni Hao, Holly #Not Just Cartoons We're Nicktoons (NimbusKidsMovies Version) #Octonauts (NimbusKidsMovies Version) #Once Upon a Cartoon Animated #Open Season (NimbusKidsMovies Version) #Open Season 2 (NimbusKidsMovies Version) #Open Season 3 (NimbusKidsMovies Version) #Willarzan #Willarzan 2 #BongoBob KangarooPants #Bongo (Fishtronaut) #Big Bear (Oswald) #Big Bear (Shrek) #Big Bear 2 (Shrek 2) #Big Bear the Third (Shrek the Third) #Big Bear Forever After (Shrek Forever After) #Big Bear and the Adventures of Little Bear #Will Pan #Will Pan 2: Return to Neverland #Bongo Dangerfield #Bongo Over Yonder #Bongo the Big Red Kangaroo #Bongo the Magnificent #Big Bear (Frosty the Snowman) #Big Bear Returns #Bongo the Kangroo (Homestar Runner) #Bongo the Kangaroo and Friends #Bongofrette #Bongolto #Bongolto 2: Kangaroo Quest #Bongolto 3: Wings of Change #BONG-O #Over the Cartoon Animated Hedge #Rosierella #Rosierella 2: Dreams Come True #Rosierella 3: A Twist in Time #Pixels (NimbusKidsMovies Version) #Pound Cartoon Animated Characters and the Legend of Big Bear #Quest for Camelot (NimbusKidsMovies Version) #Ratatouille (NimbusKidsMovies Version) #Jenner the Rat (Shadow the Hedgehog) #Rio (NimbusKidsMovies Version) #Rio 2 (NimbusKidsMovies Version) #Rise of the Gurdians (NimbusKidsMovies Version) #Rock-A-Bongo #Animal Tale #Basil Adventure #Basil Adventure 2 #Basil Heroes #Basil Riders #Basil Riders: Zero Gravity #Basil Free Riders #Basil the Mouse (SaTAM) #Basil Boom (TV Series) #Basil Boom: Rise of Chernabog #Rolie Polie Matt #Runaway Brain (NimbusKidsMovies Version) #Sleeping Ragdoll #Little Bearambi #Little Bear (Dumbo) #Little Bearambi 2 #Matt and Florence #Matt and his Bucket Full of Critters #Matt and Frog Naveen (Will and Dewitt) #Matt and the Big Wide World #Matt (Caillou) #Matt (Doki) #Raggles (Doogal) #Little Bear (Humf) #Matt (Louie) #Matt (Mouk) #Matt (Pocoyo) #Matt (Reader Rabbit) #Raggles the Red Noesed Rabbit #Raggles and Big Bear's Christmas in July #Matt's Bear #MattWorld #Matt's Neighborhood #Minimus P.U. and the Maximus I.Q. #Space Jam (NimbusKidsMovies Version) #Tack and Gobble (Timon and Pumbaa) #Star Wars (NimbusKidsMovies Version) #Tangled (NimbusKidsMovies Version) #Team Cartoon Animated World Police #Team Umizoomi (NimbusKidsMovies Animal Style) #Team Umizoomi (NimbsKidsMovies Human Style) #The Adventures of Big Bear and Mr. Dodger #The Adventures of Doe and Rae #The Nightmare Before Christmas (NimbusKidsMovies Style) #The Aristobears (NimbusKidsMovies Version) #The Backyardigans (NimbusKidsMovies Version) #The Black Cauldron (NimbusKidsMovies Version) #The Kangaroo (The Lorax; 2012) #The Book of Life (NimbusKidsMovies Version) #The Boxtrolls (NimbusKidsMovies Version) #The Brave Little Rabbit #The Cartoon Animated Before Time #The Cartoon Animated Before Time 2: The Great Valley Adventure #The Cartoon Animated Before Time 3: The Time of the Great Giving #The Cartoon Animated Before Time 4: Journey Through the Mists #The Cartoon Animated Before Time 5: The Mysterious Island #The Cartoon Animated Before Time 6: The Secret of Saurus Rock #The Cartoon Animated Before Time 7: The Stone of Cold Fire #The Cartoon Animated Before Time 8: The Big Freeze #The Cartoon Animated Before Time 9: Journey to Big Water #The Cartoon Animated Before Time 10: The Great Preschool Kid Migration #The Cartoon Animated Before Time 11: The Invasion of the Preschool Kids #The Cartoon Animated Before Time 12: The Great Day of the Blobs #The Cartoon Animated Before Time 13: The Wisdom of Friends #The Cartoon Animated Bully #The Cartoon Animated Christmas Carol #The Cartoon Animated Characters (The Muppets) #The Ovide and Pals Show #The Croods (NimbusKidsMovies Version) #The Jungle Book (NimbusKidsMovies Version) #The Jungle Book 2 (NimbusKidsMovies Version) #The Bear King (NimbusKidsMovies Version) #The Bear King 2: Big Bear's Pride #The Bear King 1 1/2 (NimbusKidsMovies Version) #The Frog Thief and the Ragdoll #The Mollybolt and Matt Show #The Get Along Gang (NimbusKidsMovies Version) #The Great Penguin Detective (NimbusKidsMovies Version) #The Animal Mechanical of Notre Dame #The Incredibles (NimbusKidsMovies Version) #The Iron Foofur #The LEGO Movie (NimbusKidsMovies Animal Style) #The LEGO Movie (NimbusKidsMovies Human Style) #The Little Preschool Boy (The Little Drummer Boy) #The Little Ragdoll #The Little Ragdoll 2: Return to the Sea #The Little Ragdoll 3: Rosie's Beginning #The Litte Ragdoll (TV Series) #Rosie's Story Studio #The Magic Voyage (NimbusKidsMovies Version) #The Many Adventures of Raggles the Rabbit #Rob the Robot's Big Movie #The Hubie Movie #Raggles the Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh (2011) #The Rabbit and the Bear (The Fox and the Hound) #The Rabbit and the Bear 2 (The Fox and the Hound 2) #Rosie and the Will #Rosie and the Will 2: Matt's Adventure #The Kangaroo Prince of Egypt #The Kangaroo Princess (NimbusKidsMovies Version) #The Kangaroo Princess 2: Escape from Castle Mountain (NimbusKidsMovies Version) #The Kangaroo Princess 3: The Mystery of Enchanted Mountain (NimbusKidsMovies Version) #The Ragdoll Princess and the Kangaroo #The Nutcracker (NimbusKidsMovies Version) #The Nut Job (NimbusKidsMovies Version) #The BongoBob KangarooPants Movie #The Bongo Movie: Kangaroo Out of Water #The Pagemaster (NimbusKidsMovies Version) #The Pebble and the Kangaroo #The Prince and the Pauper (NimbusKidsMovies Version) #The Powerpuff Girls (NimbusKidsMovies Version) #The Powerpuff Girls Movie (NimbusKidsMovies Version) #The Princess and the Villain (The Princess and the Goblin) #The Koala Bear Cub's New Groove #The Rescuers (NimbusKidsMovies Animal Style) #The Rescuers (NimbusKidsMovies Human Style) #The Rescuers Down Under (NimbusKidsMovies Animal Style) #The Rescuers Down Under (NimbusKidsMovies Human Style) #The Road to El Dorado (NimbusKidsMovies Version) #The Critters of Madagascar #The Critters of Madagascar (TV Series) #The Secret of NIMH (NimbusKidsMovies Version) #The Secret of NIMH 2: Will to the Rescue (NimbusKidsMovies Version) #The Simpsons (NimbusKidsMovies Version) #The Simpsons Movie (NimbusKidsMovies Version) #The Spirit of Scaredy Squirrel #The Sword in the Stone (NimbusKidsMovies Version) #The Wiggles Movie (NimbusKidsMovies Version) #The Wizard of Oz (NimbusKidsMovies Version) #The Bear in the Hat (NimbusKidsMovies Version) #The Bear in the Hat Knows a lot about That! #The Bear in the Hat Knows a lot about Christmas #The Wild Thornberrys (NimbusKidsMovies Version) #The Wild Thornberrys Movie (NimbusKidsMovies Version) #Tickety Toc (NimbusKidsMovies Version) #Tiny Toon Adventures (NimbusKidsMovies Version) #Total Drama (NimbusKidsMovies Version) #Totally Spies (NimbusKidsMovies Version) #Totally Spies: The Movie (NimbusKidsMovies Version) #Treasure Planet (NimbusKidsMovies Version) #Up (NimbusKidsMovies Version) #Matt's Wish (Wakko's Wish) #We're Back! A Cartoon Animated Story (NimbusKidsMovies Version) #Who Framed Hubie #Wow Wow Matt! #Wreck-It Big Bear #Rosie + Kangaroo #Rosie's Feet #Sailor Moon Films (Godzilla Films) #Front Row Bongo #Rastamouse Little (Stuart Little) #Rastamouse Little 2 (Staurt Little 2) #Rastamouse Little 3 (Stuart Little 3) #The Cartoon Animated Bohemian Rhapsody #Fraggle Rock (NimbusKidsMovies Version) #Homeward Bound The Incredible Journey (NimbusKidsMovies Version) #Homeward Bound 2 Lost in the City (NimbusKidsMovies Version) #The Naked Cage (NimbusKidsMovies Version) #Matt Fu! (NimbusKidsMovies Version) #The Amazing World of Lucas #Regular Show (NimbusKidsMovies Version) #Kate and the Mollybolt #The Big Friendly Kangaroo #Matteo and Hollyet #Star Trekkin (NimbusKidsMovies AMV Version) #Soar (NimbusKidsMovies Version) #Cartoon Animatedtopia #Jurassic Park (NimbusKidsMovies Version) #Jurassic Park II: The Lost World (NimbusKidsMovies Version) #Jurassic Park III (NimbusKidsMovies Version) #Jurassic World (NimbusKidsMovies Version) #Meet the Feebles (NimbusKidsMovies Animal Style) #Meet the Feebles (NimbusKidsMovies Human Style) Category:NimbusKidsMovies Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movie-spoof Category:Parodies Category:Channels